Harry Potter and The Creature Lord
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry Potter has decided enough is enough and begins to turned to the dark side as he had started studying the dark arts and has dark rituals find out he is the creature lord and the prince of vampire. His cousin Dudley has become Harry's brother in all but blood and has fallen in love with a death-eater witch These characters aren't mine also spelling errors.


Harry Potter and The Creature Lord

Chapter one- Dabbling in the Dark Arts

"My name is Hadrian Riddle Potter, and I was arrested on June tenth for the murders of his relatives including their youngest child Dudley Dursley who is current missing believed dead.

Including two muggles but the thing is I am innocent of those crimes but the ministry were right in putting me in Azkaban because I am murderer...but I can't help it I am the Creature Lord killing is in my nature".

Harry had decided enough was enough he had shot the cruciatus curse at Bellatrix after she had killed Ginny Weasley at the end of his 3rd year after rescuing his godfather from the Dementors using Hermione's time-turner but was too late to save Ginny Weasley and curse Bellatrix who cackled at him and said "Oh was that Potty first unforgivable I must say I never thought that little Harry could preform such a spell".

Harry glared "You don't know me Bella no one does I am not the golden boy you believe me to be and I have just proved it ...now I give you one chance to go or I'll try another unforgivable curse that shots out an eerie green light".

Bellatrix cackled "Are you threatening me little icky baby Potter? What would mum and dad say if they saw you now?".

Harry smiled darkly "I don't make threats I make promises and my mother and dad aren't here so I am giving you one last chance go now" he said calmly Bellatrix looked into his eyes and saw that he meant every word and apparited back to her lord.

3 Months Later …...

Meanwhile at the Dursley

While Harry stay in his room making some progress with the standard book of spells; Grade 6 out off 2,957 he had read through the first few chapters of duelling against Dark Wizards his training had been coming along fine until Dudley Dursley came running into his room squeaking and looking ready to cry.

Harry looked him over and smiled "Looks like you join …. as your parents call it the freak club it seems you're a late bloomer".

2 Months early when Harry first came back for the summer to the Dursley Dudley at acted differently towards him he had changed and they had become like brothers.

2 Months later Harry read a book that showed how to preform dark rituals did chose three of them which were not easy to preform and dangerous if they went wrong.

Dark Ritual 1: Body Restorative (Healed all wounds except soul magic injuries)

Runic symbolism: Purge of the Suffering

Side effects; Severe Migraine, Tiredness and Physical Discomfort

Consequences of failure: Severe pain, Paralysis, Disfigurement.

Dark Ritual 2: Basic Wish Magic (Allows food, comfort and shielding

Runic Symbolism: Wish upon a star

Side Effects: Severe Tiredness, Temporary Magic Drain and Temporary accident magic.

Consequence of failure: Loss of Magic and Death

Dark Ritual 3: Heritage and Parentage awakening (Creature Inheritance, Blood titles, heir status and dormant genes awakened

Runic Symbolism: Blood is everything

Side effects; Awakened Creature Inheritances, Titles, Dormant genes, heir status and blood also appearance may change greatly

Consequences: 80% chance of failure resulting in Death or Dementor kiss state.

Harry had read and re-read what to do day and night he and go everything he need and waited to till midnight perfect time to do ritualistic magic.

Chapter 2- Dabbling in the Dark Arts part 2

The next morning Dudley near panicked when he saw Harry unconscious on the floor he didn't even recognize him if not for the scar.

He tried feeling for a pulse but there was none to be found Dudley held Harry in his arms crying and saw a burn piece of parchment on the floor he picked it up and gasped.

There on the blackened piece of parchment read;

**Name:** Hadrian Riddle Potter **Known name:** Harry James Potter

**Mother:** Lily Potter **Father:** Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Age:** 13 ½

**Blood Status**: Half-Blood

**Blood Titles:** Riddle, Black, Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,

Lestrange, Greyback, Crouch, Dolohov, Dracula, Le fay, Death and Merlin

**Heir:** Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Le fay, Death, Merlin, Vampire Prince and Creature Lord of all Dark and Grey Creatures

**Main ****Creature Inheritance**: Vampire Prince

**Dormant Inheritances awaken**: Dark Elf/ Goblin/ Fae/ Giant/ Merman/ Siren/ Dark Mage/ Grey Mage/ Elemental Wizard/ Hybrid Demon/ Dark Angel/ Dark Veela/ Animagus/ Werewolf/ Werepather/Werefox/ Acromantula/ Basilisk Lord/ Centaur Hybrid/ Phoenix Lord/ Dragon Walker.

**God-family**: Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr, Sirius Black, Remus John Lupin,

Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Sanguini, Rita Skeeter, Antonin Dolohov, Alastor Moody, Poppy Pomfrey, Amelia Bones, Filius Flitwick, Minerva Mcgonagall, Scabior , Xenophilius Lovegood, Madam Hooch, Madam Irma, Rubeus Hagrid,Olympe Maxime and Nymphadora Tonks

As he finished reading Dudley gasped in awe as Harry awoke

Harry is pale and has milky white skin his eyes no longer there eerie emerald green by black that looked cold to others but warm with him his brother in all but blood was still there.

Harry laughed "Well it seems you found out the truth to my brother … now I can't look like this people won't believe its truly me I am a vampire prince and lord to all dark and grey creatures".

Dudley nodded as he saw Harry change back into his old appearance

2 weeks later Dudley has fallen in love with a Pureblood witch

Vernon had found out and stuttered as Harry held back a grin as his cousin confessed his love for the young witch and revealed he has magic.

Vernon narrowed his eyes turning a dark shade of purple "You've betrayed this family! Petunia and I have done nothing but help you keep that freak away! Pointing his fat finger at Harry who snarled from you so you wouldn't be tainted ! And now you are tainted as those freaks and are in love with a little freak slut!.

But first I am going to deal with you then kill her including that freak!". Vernon roared as he grabbed a large kitchen knife and all hell broke loose.

Just as Harry was about to show his true power and self Lucius Malfoy apparited in the kitchen.

Harry greeted "Come to join in? Or are you here to get you ass whipped".

Malfoy looked cautious "Neither actually I have come to bring you to my lord so he can have the honour of killing you himself". He stated proudly

Harry laughed darkly "I think not you see I am busy at the minute yet and I don't wish to meet him until I'm ready".

Dudley was extremely pale and shook "N-No I won't let you harm H-Harry".

Malfoy smirked "Then I shall torture you before I kill you" Malfoy raised his wand as Bellatrix apparited in and stood beside Lucius cackling.

Harry pulled Dudley aside "Here go! It's a port key to your girlfriend's house".

Dudley hugged Harry and looked at him his eyes full of pure adoration "Don't worry Big D now go I'll deal with them".

Dudley nodded and vanished Harry looked at the head of the Malfoy's with pure hatred.

Harry felt something snap but it felt good as his magic flowed within his veins

Mr Malfoy and Bellatrix stumbled Lucius veela screamed bow begged for his forgiveness which Lucius was struggling to fight off.

Bellatrix saw instead of a weak and dumb child instead she saw a powerful warrior who should be mourning after that blood traitor's death.

Instead of seeing those eerie green emerald eyes that belonged to his dead mother she gasped in shock Harry Potter's eyes of the darkest black hole.

Bellatrix pointed her wand her hand trembling "Ava-" thats all she got to when excruciating pain coursed through her body.

The Dark Lord's Curcio was nothing compared her deafening scream erupted leaving Lucius shaken frozen to the spot Harry smirked as Malfoy coward at his darkness and power just as Harry's eyes turned back to normal he released the curse on an unconscious whimpering Bellatrix.

He give Lucius a pain potion and a calming potion one was for the Lucius the other Bellatrix he whispered "Go now that's an order … the order and Dumbledore are coming as the blood wards are gone they will find the Dursley's dead and me unconscious I've already informed Remus and Sirius of what will happen and they have agreed unwillingly not to interfere and tell Tom that I wish to see him next year but he has to wait a whole year if not I will not become his allie and he will as I am the Prince of vampires and before you say it I am wearing a glamour I know you and feel the dark magic coming off me so I will be blamed and sent to Azkaban now go before you get caught tell Tom to look after my brother in all but blood Dudley he

is a late bloomer a wizard powerful than he should be.

And is in love with a young Pureblood witch who maybe a deatheaters child I want he looked after sense he has no parents he needs training and he is a werewolf so I think Fenrir Greyback would be a good choice".

Lucius paled and trembled and took the potions and fed the other to Bellatrix and apparited away before Harry fell unconscious.

Chapter 3- 1 year later

Tom paced it had been a year Sirius and Remus had join along with Poppy, Moody, Minerva and Flitwick.

Bellatrix remembered the whole event and shivered some nights she would wake up screaming.

Tom looked concerned for his second in command "Bella?"

Bellatrix sighed "I fine my lord it has been a year from today that Harry used that cruciatus curse the first time he done it when I killed that filthy blood traitor it wasn't powerful but it was the first time he had cast it I could sense the dark magic but the second it was very powerful I felt my body tear and rip and being boil from the inside I am sorry to say it my lord but you're Curcio is nothing compared to Potter's".

Lucius sighed "I have to agree my lord he has changed greatly in the last time I had seen him he was nothing but a shy naive boy but when I saw him that evening he was a powerful warrior my Veela screamed at my to bow and beg him for forgiveness" Bellatrix whimpered slightly struggling to confess "The boy's eyes are usually of his dead mother's but when he curse me his eyes were soulless and were of the darkest black hole it wasn't human …. I don't think he's just a vampire".

Voldemort nodded "I believe you but then he is the Vampire prince".

Dudley bowed his adopted sire by his side immediately and growled softly in his ear

Dudley "My Lord when Harry my brother in all but blood when to Azkaban he told me telepathy to give you this but to tell you what he did first before you meet him".

Voldemort looked confused but nodded Dudley held his breath and spoke "My muggle parents weren't nice to Harry they abused and starved him trying to beat the magic out of him to keep him from tainting me in second year I saw he was broken and near death and I saw that my muggle family were wrong to treat him that way.

So when he came back this summer I treated him nice and with respect about two weeks before Lady Lestrange and Lord Malfoy came I found I had magic Harry laughed and told me that I had join the freak club what my parents called it.

Dursley started crying but growled angrily while Greyback held him growling supportingly He started teaching me a bit whatever he could and I found him in his room milky white and cold he wasn't breathing I held him in my arms he became my brother I saw a piece of parchment and a ritual book Harry had been so foolish I would of killed himself if I didn't love him so dearly".

Sirius gulped he knew that dark rituals were very dark and dangerous one mistake and you either die like being kissed by a Dementor or lose all your magic What did he do which one?" asking concerned and seriously.

Dursley winced he had read a book on the ones his brother did he hesitated everyone knew that wasn't a good sign "He did 3 in total in the same night"

Tom cursed "You didn't say which ones young Greyback".

Dursley nodded "There were Body Restorative (Healed all wounds except soul magic injuries)

Runic symbolism: Purge of the Suffering

Side effects; Severe Migraine, Tiredness and Physical Discomfort

Consequences of failure: Severe pain, Paralysis, Disfigurement.

Basic Wish Magic (Allows food, comfort and shielding

Runic Symbolism: Wish upon a star

Side Effects: Severe Tiredness, Temporary Magic Drain and Temporary accident magic.

Consequence of failure: Loss of Magic and Death

Heritage and Parentage awakening (Creature Inheritance, Blood titles, heir status and dormant genes awakened

Runic Symbolism: Blood is everything

Side effects; Awakened Creature Inheritances, Titles, Dormant genes, heir status and blood also appearance may change greatly

Consequences: 80% chance of failure resulting in Death or Dementor kiss state.

Everyone gasped and looked nervous as they saw their lord eyes going crimson fiery red.

Snape cursed "You said there was a parchment what did it say?".

Dudley shuddered his girlfriend place her hand on his shoulder "Here"

There on the blackened piece of parchment read;

**Name:** Hadrian Riddle Potter **Known name:** Harry James Potter

**Mother:** Lily Potter **Father:** Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Age:** 13 ½

**Blood Status**: Half-Blood

**Blood Titles:** Riddle, Black, Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,

Lestrange, Greyback, Crouch, Dolohov, Dracula, Le fay, Death and Merlin

**Heir:** Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Le fay, Death, Merlin, Vampire Prince and Creature Lord of all Dark and Grey Creatures

**Main ****Creature Inheritance**: Vampire Prince

**Dormant Inheritances awaken**: Dark Elf/ Goblin/ Fae/ Giant/ Merman/ Siren/ Dark Mage/ Grey Mage/ Elemental Wizard/ Hybrid Demon/ Dark Angel/ Dark Veela/ Animagus/ Werewolf/ Werepather/Werefox/ Acromantula/ Basilisk Lord/ Centaur Hybrid/ Phoenix Lord/ Dragon Walker.

**God-family**: Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr, Sirius Black, Remus John Lupin,

Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Sanguini, Rita Skeeter, Antonin Dolohov, Alastor Moody, Poppy Pomfrey, Amelia Bones, Filius Flitwick, Minerva Mcgonagall, Scabior , Xenophilius Lovegood, Madam Hooch, Madam Irma, Rubeus Hagrid,Olympe Maxime and Nymphadora Tonks

As the parchment grew golden and all the words were in the air

Tom bellowed "He is my son ! I let my son stay in that hell hole for a whole year!".

Dudley nodded "Hadrian knew you would rescue him and swore me by oath not to tell anyone until it was time".

Remus inquired "Time for what cub?" he was deathly pale Dudley "Until he could control his power and his vampire along with his creature traits and proven innocent of crimes and Peter Pettigrew in Azkaban so him and Sirius are free and would not have to go on the ran".

Tom nodded and called Peter and stunned him and wiped his memory of more deatheater information and locations permanently.

Meanwhile Neville Longbottom was being trained by Dumbledore to defeat Lord Voldemort "Hello Longbottom, Dumbledore what a pleasure to see you both again".

Neville sneered and pointed his wand about to curse when Tom summoned his wand and snapped it in front of him Now that isn't polite I only wish to chat".

Dumbledore stood calmly "It's not to late Tom you can still be saved how come Potter isn't with you he is one of yours is he not?".

Tom hissed when Dumbledore spoke his muggle name "Unfortunately he is not nor ever was you see the golden brat is innocent Peter Pettigrew had killed his filthy pathetic relatives the dark magic you detected was transferred by Peter and you betrayed him and even destroyed his familiar in front of the whole school I won't even have been so low into killing the brat's familiar he had been so attached to it".

Neville responded "No! You're lying I'm the boy who lived me not Potter he spat the spoilt prince who got all the fame and glory!".

Tom grinned "Ah that is where you are wrong boy I respect Harry he had a childhood just like mine maybe even worse and yet he still didn't embrace the dark but then you manipulated as you did I didn't you Dumbledore but to answer you question Harry Potter is not a prize to be won and I swear on my magic that Harry James Potter isn't a deatheater nor will I ever that him be a servant of mine and is innocent of killing his relatives" nothing happened "See I can tell the truth when I wish to do so not half truths like that old fool over there I pit myself against him he was my equal and the only one with the power to ever defeat me and you betrayed him and through him in Azkaban".

"Do you think he will ever be the same we all know what Dementors do to people especially those with memories like Potter now I will take my leave and celebrate as you have lost you're only chance of winning this war and you are foolish old man to try can a boy who is barely a wizard more like a squib to defeat me your time is coming to an end dear Dumbledore how does it feel?". Then he vanished into thin air to Azkaban to see his son and heir before Dumbledore got to the ministry to release him he was surprised to see Harry and other cells they looked homely and comfortable and the Dementors no were near in site.

He saw a teenage boy 14 ½ the most he recognised the scar but no the face or body "Hadrian?" he whispered in shock

Hadrian smirked a fangy grin "Father how need of you to come I have been waiting for a long time to see you".

Tom stroked his pale deathly face it was soft and aristocratic he held tears in his eyes "My son why?...why didn't you tell me sooner I could of helped you I would of never allowed you to go here".

Hadrian grinned his eyes black holding warmth "That is my point I couldn't allow you to break me out of here … I have to tell you something I have to go away for a while and I can't time you why but it is important I go away".

Tom struggled to mask his emotions "I don't want to lose you again I love you son".

Hadrian smiled "And you won't his hand glowed and ran over Tom he gasped "Hadrian son, what are you..." Harry cackled "I returned you soul pieces by the way you will have noticed my scar is gone now so do not panic and no you will not be killed I have just given you a gift of immorality with Vampire traits you can't die neither can my god-family including Dudley only if they betray me willingly now you must go I need to change back into Harry Potter he spat for the order tell the other I am fine and will see them in 2 years and not to worried and behave themselves while I'm away I will write when I can".

Tom nodded and hugged his son through the bars and kissed his forehead "Know that I will always love you and look after yourself or your in trouble".

Next day "I, as Minister of magic hereby pronounce Harry James Potter and Sirius Orion Black innocent of all crimes named against them" People started crying, yelling and begging his forgiveness and apologises. Harry growled and all of him some swore his eyes turned an angry fiery orange like a werewolves but waved it off.

2 days later Harry changed into his true appearance and when to Gringotts and spoke in high goblin language all the goblins bowed in the up most respect and loyalty Griphook bowed again "What can we goblins do for you my liege?".

Hadrian grinned and spoke goblin "I am Hadrian Riddle Potter formally known as Harry James Potter I am the Vampire Prince and I am The Creature Lord of all grey and dark creature heir to Death, Merlin and Le fay including the four founders I wish to be informed of my gold".

The goblin's eyes widened and nodded he quickly checked "My Liege you are the richest wizard and most powerful ever I swear that I will keep you status a secret until you wish to reveal you heritage you have over 7,000 billion gallons including a couple of castles and you own Hogwarts and Dumstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy and you own the wizarding world and its laws by blood titles alone my liege".

Hadrian smirked "Thank you I wish to reward the Gringotts bank with 1 million gallons and 1 million gallons to you for your secrecy.

Hadrian bought robes, wands even know soon he would no longer need it, a black basilisks snake as his familiar, Time turner, books and supplies, potions, two house elves, blood stone, dark and grey arts items and a hugh royalty tank for his snake and a very powerful black warded trunk that could serious harm even demons.

As the months progressed the wizarding world was looking for Harry Potter then saviour they abandoned.

He when to Dark Creature Institute (For very powerful dark creatures and dark lords and grey lords in training and royalty) Harry goes there for 6 months but in their time it's 12 years.

In those years Hadrian learnt how to control his creatures abilities and he became a Necromancer, Parsaltougue magic, Concepts of evil, Elemental magic, Potion Master and Black advanced Rituals.

Everyone there loved Hadrian some even wanted to court him but he refused he had many friends like and willing loyal followers who respected Hadrian.

He wrote to his father "Dear father,

I have just finished my first school at Dark Creature Institute I have learned a lot in my 12 years there but in our world it has only been 6 months now I know you're probably worried but I am fine and I am going to another school to learn more.

I have made lots of friends some wishing to court me now don't go mad I refused I know who my mate is it is Severus Prince Snape it always has been I wish to be his bond if he accepts and tell Dudley I am not getting into to trouble I've been good and tell that I love them all and I am well love you faithful son and heir Hadrian Riddle Potter".

Tom wrote back "Dear my son and heir,

I am please I have only heard rumours of that school I am please you want accepted and I am glad you didn't accept their courting offer or I would of hunted them down and killed them horribly and I still don't know about Severus he has always been loyal and protective of you but he doesn't deserve you son love you father".

Then Hadrian went to Merlin Academy (For those who have Lordship and are very very powerful 4 months he went to the school which equalled to 3 years of training of light and grey magic) He learnt Astronomy, Charms, DADA, Herbology, Potions, Apparition, Art, Flying, Music, Ancient rune studies, Advanced Healing Magic and Soul magic.

Harry smirked over the months he had there and the allies and friends he made they had treated him with respect and royalty "Dear Father,

I am writing to you to inform you that I had completed training at Merlin Academy again I have made trusted and loyal allies and friends and have learnt and been taught very powerful light and grey magic so I have a balance and knowledge of those arts I love you and the other I miss you all very much time has gone fast but in the places I have trained in it has now equalled to 15 years even know it is only two more months until it's really a year".

"Dear my dear child,

We all miss you dearly I am shocked you've got 15 years of training out of nearly a year … our family are strong and are doing well the wizarding world is in chaos they believe you to be dead Neville Longbottom magic has now been reduced to a squibs and Dumbledore has been looking old...older than usual I am pleased with you son Draco and Dudley can't wait to finial meet you along with us love your father and Snape says Hi brat and I think he wishes to court you when you return".

Next Hadrian when to Durmstrang Institute (For two months he had finished 7th year in just two months his tutors were amazed and his friends enjoyed his friendship with them. He was taught Weapons training, Combat training, Survival training, Occlumency and Magic magic and Dark arts".

"Dear Father,

I had attended Durmstrang and I have completed 7th year in just two months it has now been a year sense I last saw you I hope you are doing well tell Severus I am a qualified Potions Master and Expert at the Mind arts I am going to my next school now I will write to you in a few months you can tell my other god-family my story and heritage but swear them to an oath first with a forgetful link so if they try to betray me they forget what they wanted to say love you son Hadrian".

"Dear Son,

I'm impressed a Potions master at your age and a mind arts expert they are very handful skills to have mastered especially against that old manipulative fool I wish to inform you your god-family are very loyal to you once I told them and showed them prove I must stay young man I met a couple of your friends you never told me you are friends with Dark Angels and Demon child I never had a heart attack when they showed up unannounced love your dark father".

Then Harry attended Beauxbatons Academy of magic (2 months he was taught Basic Banishing, Seer studies, Dementor Defence, Mind control, Shape shifting, emotions, weather magic, slayer skills and magic, Aura seeing and sensing, Ethics of the Dark Arts, Advanced charms, de-age magic and Mating Magic)

"Dear Father,

You may have heard by a few of my friends parents that I am indeed at Beauxbatons Academy of magic and before you start laughing I have learnt Seer ability and Weather control amount other things I am nearing the end of my training I have another 3 schools to go to before I come home love your son also tell Snape I was taught Mating Studies wink wink and no lashing out cursing him father".

"Dear Hadrian Riddle Potter,

I can't believe you went to that school when I am please you learnt a few things I am not pleased that you studied that you're my son.

And I was fuming when I read that I also before you ask I didn't hurt him even know I was really really tempted love your father who will be keeping a close eye on you when your home".

Next Hadrian went to Merge school (For young mage and Black Lords in training for those only who are very highly gifted Hadrian spent 3 months there and learnt Prueblood Studies, Animagus Training, Dark chants, Black warrior magic, Dark knights magic, Shadow walking, Invoking magic, Contacting the dead, Prophecies training, Dark Banishing, Black magic potions, Black Casting, Lose emotions, Soul collecting, Embracing your inner darkness and magic, Divination and Wandless magic.

Dear Father,

I am writing to you and I know you're going to be pissed when you read this so I would get someone to hold you wand for you while you read or there many be a few accidental dead deatheaters... now once you do this the words will continue well I joined the Merge School I have been and trained there for the past 3 months learning Black magic and yes I know there highly additive and dangerous but I am fine so do know worry the next school I am going to shall balance me out again tell Sev I love him and please don't be angry father I am perfect healthy love your son".

"HARRISON RIDDLE POTTER! Just you wait until you get home you are grounded Mr that was the most foolish risk you could have done that school doesn't care if you lived or died and 20% of those students had accidents and lost there soul! But at least you are fine you're god-family and Severus looks ready to skin you alive for that little stunt you pulled love your father always".

Next Harry when to Tri-Wizard school (For Tri-Wizard competitors who wish to complete the trials and defeat your greatest fears and find inner peace with yourself Harry when for 4 months he was drained and feel tired fighting his memories and fears but at the end of it all he find peace with himself)

Dear Father,

I am at Tri-Wizard school and have found my inner peace and have let go of my past my mind has healed I am glad I am tired and magical drained fighting off my memories and inner fears but I have done it and completed the trials also I forgot to mention at my last school I became an Animagus I have four forms Unicorn, White Dementor, Basilisk and Horn-tail Dragon" love Hadrian Riddle Potter.

"Dear Hadrian,

I am happy you have healed and Sirius when mad when I read you became an Animagus you have very useful forms also powerful I am worried about you come home soon please I am fearful for you you've nearly trained 16 years now even know his only been two years nearly also Severus is arranging a party for you with Dudley and Draco love your father".

Harry sighed and when to his next school Dark Wizard and Witches Institute (For those who seek to learn the dark arts Hadrian learnt "Dream Escape, History of magic, Alchemy, Shared magic, Acting classes, Magical theory, Transfiguration, Rituals, Care of magical creatures and roles of the black wizards and Dark wizards.

Instead of writing a letter he decided to go in person he was now 15 ½ years old and hardly a child any more he simply wrote "Father I'm home look behind you".

Tom narrowed his eyes in surprised and froze and turned round and raised his wand a young man in robes black with taints of Slytherin green the young man wand his hand and everyone's wands come to him.

Tom whispered "Hadrian?".

Everyone froze as the hood young man let out an evil chuckle his tone cold and dangerous most shiver and a couple faint.

His magic wrapped around each of them filling them with warmth and love he rised his hood and there Harry smirked showing his true appearance most of the men and women had eyes full of lust and love.

His Hair short but no longer messy his eyes black, slim but well built with muscles and he had grown to 6ft and was taller then Draco and Dursley because of his giant heritage.

He looked gorgeous and deadly

"Hello father and family how I have missed you all".

His father hugged him and whispered "My son you are a handsome devil just like I was".

Hadrian smiled "And you can be again he waved his hand over Tom and he changed still deadly white but he had a nose and long black hair with curls and his eyes a dark chocolate brown with tints of red".

Hadrian conjured a mirror to show Tom new appearance which he held Hadrian tightly and blushed "My son how can I ever thank you?".

Hadrian chuckled "Father I see the way you look at Bella she is your soul mate and I regret cursing him I wouldn't mind having her as my mother you know".

Tom smirked and whacked him on the back of the head "My brat".

Hadrian saw Bellatrix tremble and whimper he frown and unleashed his magic which surrounded her healing her broken mind.

Bellatrix smiled "What did you do?".

Hadrian smirked "I fixed you're mind it was damaged and broken I wiped away the effects Azkaban had on you and what I did you have suffered enough and I knew your husband left you because you couldn't produce heir's but now you can".

Bellatrix collapsed Hadrian caught her at vampire speed "How can I ever thank you?".

Hadrian smiled "I would be honoured if you became my adopted mother as I am in need of one".

Bellatrix cried and held Hadrian for dear life "Yes! I would be proud to call you my son".

Golden bonds formed around her and Hadrian smirked "My Name is now Hadrian Riddle Lestrange and hopefully in two years time I will be Hadrian Riddle Lestrange Snape".

Severus choked he got up and Hadrian walked over to him and kissed him passionately refusing to get in Severus bit softly into Hadrian neck marking him as his mate and Hadrian did the same and licked it making Severus moan out in pleasure Dudley cough along with a blushing Draco.

Sirius smiled "We got you a present and thought you should have the honour to kill these traitors Hadrian eyes lit up with glee "Who?".

Remus butted in "A filthy rat, a weasel, a fake boy who lived and a hamster".

Hadrian growled approvingly Fenrir and Dudley laughed as Harry let his wolf out

First out came Peter Pettigrew who pleaded and begged Hadrian hissed making him freeze in fear unable to move as he saw Hadrian the one he betrayed and framed for murder.

Hadrian approached him his fangs fully out his eyes full black dark magic wrapped it self around the room "You betrayed my family and I you filthy rat usual I would rip your throat out and watch you bleed out on the floor but I sense you drank sliver which the were-creatures within me won't like and would temporary weaken me for 10 seconds.

So how about this he rised his hand and Peter Pettigrew squeaked his tortured screams made people cringe or wince after 5 minutes Peter was awoken and Hadrian cast a slow boiling curse and inside out slow fire burning curse.

Tom clapped "I'm impressed son next which one would you like next?".

Hadrian eyes turned back to normal "Longbottom yes that traitor I wish to rip out his throat and eat him I haven't gone hunting in a while".

"Dudley my brother would you like to join?". Dudley gave pleading eyes to Fenrir making him laugh "Fine cub but Hadrian is the Alpha and gets the first bite Dudley" nodded and looked excited Dudley changed first keenly waiting.

Then Harry he howled and licked his lips waiting Neville whimpered "Do you know who I am I am the boy who lived he sneered"

Greyback snarled "No that what be one of my pack this is my son Dudley Greyback and this young alpha is Hadrian Riddle Lestrange formally known as Harry James Potter".

Neville panicked " No it can't be! Potter is dead".

Hadrian grinned and bitten into Neville's neck making him scream then Dudley join in happy and they showily ripped Neville apart piece by piece".

After about an hour his ex-friends are dead and Hadrian smirked and when to bed.


End file.
